


Reason to Fight | SNK/AOT Ereri Mpreg |

by optimystic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Dark, Drama, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Older Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimystic/pseuds/optimystic
Summary: Eren didn't think a one night stand with his captain would cause so much trouble. But now, humanity's last hope and humanity's strongest have a child together. Will Eren be able to make the most out of the time he has left, will he and Levi live long enough to raise their child? Will the two of them finally accept their feelings for one another now that they have a child?





	Reason to Fight | SNK/AOT Ereri Mpreg |

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for stopping by the read my story! It means a lot! I will post this other places, as well. Hope you enjoy!

The sounds of Eren crying and groaning echoed loudly throughout the cabin. In the kitchen stood Armin, Jean, Connie and Floch all gathered around the dining table. Each one of them had a similar expression, a mixture of fear and concern, written on their faces as they listened to the painful cries of their comrade in the back room. 

“I can’t imagine the pain he’s in,” Jean finally spoke quietly, staring into space with a grim expression in his eyes. “It’s bad enough for women, but for him...” 

Floch cleared his throat. “Hanji won’t let anything happen to him,” he said somewhat reassuringly. But even Floch had his doubts as to Eren’s survival.

“What shit,” Connie muttered. “Humanity’s last hope and he kicks the bucket ‘cause he got knocked up somehow.” 

Jean scoffed in agreement. “Yeah.”

Armin remained silent, listening to the others talk. His mind was racing with thoughts. The worst of it all, was that nobody really knew the particulars of the situation. Hanji had theories, but she couldn’t test any of them out of fear of harming Eren or the thing growing inside him, the thing that the Scouts began to detest. 

Eren had been out of commission for nearly eight months now, making their battles against the titans and Marleyans that much more taxing. It wouldn’t have been so bad had Levi not left to make preparations with Zeke, Pixis and Zackly in Wall Sina four months prior. Without Levi and Eren fighting alongside them, things were absolute hell, and their casualties were proof of that. 

Hanji sat in the chair next to the head of Eren’s bed, her hands folded in front of her face as she watched the long-haired man squeeze the sheets of the bed in his fists. He clenched his teeth together as he tried his best to suppress his cries. 

Hanji buried her face in her hands before standing up, looking down at Eren with a pained expression. “I will help you, Eren, I swear it,” she said, holding back tears. “I just need a little more time.” 

Eren tried his best to acknowledge Hanji’s words, but he was in so much pain that he couldn’t even think correctly. It was a searing hot pain that throbbed in his lower abdomen. It felt as if his insides were being crushed, and there was nothing he, or anyone else apparently, could do about it. Anyone else would have definitely blacked out from the sheer amount of pain, but not Eren. He couldn’t have such a privilege. He had to suffer. 

Eren’s life was not normal by any means. But he was completely blindsided when he discovered he had miraculously started growing a life inside of him. Every day since the discovery was either an interrogation or science experiment. 

Hanji was firm in her belief that Titans had the ability to reproduce asexually, and that the trait must have carried over to Eren in human form. However, there were a few things that Eren neglected to tell his crazed commander. 

For starters, he told no one that he had slept with the captain. It wasn’t up to him to air his and Levi’s private lives out for the entire squad to see. The pair’s relationship had slowly blossomed from that of a captain and his subordinate to two lovesick fools. It was true that Levi was the one that punished Eren for inciting violence back in Marley, but it was also Levi who reprieved him from his punishment. 

Fuck, it wasn’t like that actually mattered now anyway. Levi knew nothing of Eren’s pregnancy. He had been gone so long that when he returned, he would probably think of Eren as just his subordinate again. Eren’s mind was mad with these thoughts as he fought against his torturous pain ablaze within his body. 

In the kitchen, Connie was cleaning his gun at the table while Armin flipped through a book across from him. Hanji entered the room, a look of anguish painted across her face. “Armin,” she spoke.

“Yes, Commander?” Armin stood up, closing his book. 

“Where is Mikasa?” 

“She should still be outside,” Armin replied, glancing towards the door. 

“Thank you,” Hanji muttered as she made her way outside to where Mikasa was up in the lookout tower, staring out over the darkening horizon. 

“Mikasa, do you want to help Eren?” Hanji called up to her.

Mikasa’s eyes widened slightly. “Of course,” Mikasa replied as she turned around, looking down at Hanji. 

“Good, I need you to take the train to Mitras and deliver this to Levi,” Hanji explained as she held up a single piece of paper. 

Mikasa climbed down the tower and landed in the grass, making her way to Hanji quickly and taking the letter. “This will help Eren?” 

“I lack the medical supplies necessary to perform a procedure... but what I need is plentiful in the capitol. Time is of the essence, however,” Hanji said with a grave expression.

“I’m on my way,” Mikasa declared as she took the letter and slid it into her pocket. She immediately began running towards the stables. Hanji took a deep breath before leaning against the watchtower. 

About two hours later in the capitol, Levi, Zeke, Zackly and Pixis were all gathered around a large map of Marley in the palace’s war room. 

“Despite ignoring his orders, Eren did us a great service by dismantling much of their military,” Pixis smirked as he lifted his flask to his lips. 

“Yes, but we’re all lucky he was able to do it. It was a dangerous gamble; we could have lost everything,” Zackly said as he peered down at the map over the rims of his glasses.

“I made sure he knew of his mistake,” Levi interjected. “It won’t happen again.” 

“Let’s hope so,” Pixis mumbled, twisting his flask closed. 

“Say, Levi,” Zackly began as he looked at the short man. “Didn’t you say you would be the one to kill the kid if he ever got out of hand?” 

Zeke looked at Zackly and then at Levi, awaiting his response.

“I did,” Levi answered plainly. “But we didn’t know his worth back then.” The thought of him killing Eren, let alone hurting him, made his stomach twist into knots. 

“Hell, we still don’t know his worth,” Pixis laughed. 

“Is that a joke?” Zeke asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Halfway,” Pixis replied. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “So, about this plan of yours.”

“Ah, yes, let me begin by —“ 

Zackly was cut off by the two large double doors slamming open to reveal a frazzled Mikasa. 

“Mikasa?” Levi and Zeke said in unison. 

“It’s about Eren.” She walked up to the captain, holding the letter out to him. Levi looked at Mikasa before taking the piece of paper and reading it: 

Levi,

Eren is not doing well. His body became infected by a parasite. I am going to need hemlock, henbane and opium poppy.

Hurry,  
Hanji 

Levi’s silver eyes widened as he lowered the paper and looked at Mikasa. Zeke finished reading over Levi’s shoulder and looked at Mikasa with a concerned expression. “Parasite?” 

Mikasa nodded her head. “Yes, it’s killing him from the inside out,” she said with a grave tone.

Levi looked at Pixis and Zackly. “I have to go.” 

“Ah, so soon, we didn’t even get to the juiciest parts of the plan,” Pixis pouted before emptying the rest of his flask into his mouth. “Hm, well, it was about time for a refill anyway.”

“Come on,” Levi said to Zeke before rushing out the doors with Mikasa. Zeke waved to the two older men before following suit. 

A few hours passed, and the crescent moon had made its way to its highest point in the sky. Inside the cabin, Eren lay in bed, his face wet with tears as squeezed his eyes shut. 

At this point, Eren could think of nothing but how much preferable death was to him. Death would be merciful, death would be kindness. He had screamed until he could scream no longer; his throat was raw and dry, his lungs ached in his chest. He was going to die, but his team wasn’t going to let him die the easier way. They were just drawing it out. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this. Maybe this is punishment for my sins, he thought.

Armin stood in the corner of the room, unbeknownst to Eren. He watched with a heavy heart as his best friend silently sobbed. If he could take his pain away, he would. But he couldn’t. And he felt like the most useless person in the world. Armin made his way out of Eren’s room and back into the sitting room where the other squad members were gathered. 

“How is he?” Connie asked. 

Armin shook his head in response. 

“When that thing comes out,” Jean said, twiddling his dagger in between his fingers with a cold glare, “I call stabbing it.” 

Hanji snapped her head to Jean. “You will not touch whatever comes out of Eren, I need to run tests on it.” 

“Glad to know your only concern is figuring out more useless shit about titans,” Jean retorted. Armin sighed. 

“Watch yourself, Jean. Eren is my priority, but whatever this thing is, it’s important to our understanding of the titans.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jean rolled his eyes. 

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and before they could react, Levi, Mikasa and Zeke came storming into the cabin. Hanji stood up. 

“Thank goodness!” Hanji cried, meeting Levi halfway. Levi shoved the bag of the ingredients Hanji requested into Hanji’s arms before making his way into the hallway and then into Eren’s room, closing the door behind him.

Levi felt his heart break into a million pieces as soon as his eyes rested on the sight of Eren laying in the bed, his body wracked with sobs as he cried, taking huge gasps of breath. Levi leaned over the bed, looking down at Eren.

“Eren,” he spoke softly.

Eren suddenly opened his deep green eyes, which were reddened and full of tears. “L-Levi,” he whispered. 

“I’m here,” Levi said in a reassuring voice. He reached up and brushed the long brunette strands of hair out of Eren’s sweat-soaked face. Levi looked down the rest of Eren’s body, his eyes widening when he realized just how large Eren’s abdomen had grown. If Levi didn’t know any better he would think that Eren was pregnant. 

 

“It’ll all be over soon,” Levi whispered as he looked back into Eren’s eyes. He leaned down slowly, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Eren’s. Suddenly the door opened, and Levi lifted his head back up to watch Hanji as she entered the room with a vial consisting of a green liquid. 

“Pain killer,” Levi said. “You hear that, Eren?” 

Eren continued to hyperventilate on the bed. Hanji handed Levi the vial. “Drink up, Eren. It’s almost over. I told you I would help you, didn’t I?.”

Levi looked back at Hanji before putting a hand behind Eren’s head , lifting it up gently. With his other hand he lifted the vial up to his lips, and poured its contents into his mouth. Eren coughed at the taste, and Levi laid his head back down gently. Eren looked up at Levi, and that was the last thing he saw before he slowly faded from consciousness. 

It wasn’t ten minutes later when Hanji pressed the blade into the hot flesh of Eren’s abdomen, slicing it open. Levi watched with disgust. 

“Are you sure he can’t feel anything?”

“That mixture is strong enough to knock a horse out for days,” Hanji responded. “I hope you’re ready to help me subdue whatever the hell is inside of him. From the looks of it, it’s pretty violent.” 

Levi looked at Hanji. “How long has this thing been inside him?” 

“A few months.”

“What? You let it go on for this long?” Levi looked at her in disbelief. 

“It didn’t start hurting him until a few days ago,” Hanji explained. “Besides, he didn’t make much of a big deal out of it.”

“He wouldn’t have been hurting at all if you had just taken it out as soon as you found out about it,” Levi growled.

“Someone’s cranky,” Hanji muttered as she continued cutting. Suddenly, Hanji stopped.

“What is it, four-eyes?” Levi demanded, looking at the frozen commander. 

“Oh, shit.” 

Levi moved his gaze to Eren’s exposed insides, and what he saw made his eyes widen. 

“Oh shit, oh shit,” Hanji repeated as she slowly pulled her arms up, revealing a small baby nestled within them. Levi stared in awed silence. The baby was a bluish color, and had a head full of jet black hair. “Shit, it’s not breathing.” Hanji began to rub its back, trying to get it to breathe as Levi stared into space.

No, it couldn’t be. That would be impossible. But then again... the proof was right there. Had he done this to Eren? Was that his child that Hanji was trying so desperately to bring back to life? One night with Eren, and somehow, he was a father... 

The wails of the baby brought Levi back into reality as its tiny lungs filled with air. 

“Ha! Aha!” Hanji cried happily as she held the baby close. “Oh, this is no parasite... it’s a baby girl!”

“She’s my child,” Levi said slowly, turning and looking at the baby as she regained color in Hanji’s arms. 

“Funny, Levi,” Hanji said as grabbed a small towel and wrapped the baby in it.

“I’m being serious, Hanji. I slept with Eren a few months ago. She is... she’s mine.” Levi said, barely believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. 

Hanji’s smile faded as she looked at Levi in surprise. “Oh, you and Eren...?” Levi nodded. Hanji stared at Levi for a long moment before she held the little girl out to her father. 

Levi looked at her before taking her into his arms gently. She almost immediately calmed down, nestling her head into Levi’s chest. Hanji smiled at them for a brief moment before turning back to Eren, whose incision had already started to close on its own, omitting small amounts of steam. 

Levi couldn’t take his eyes off of the beautiful creature in his arms. She was even more magnetic than Eren was. Levi reached a finger up and gently caressed her cheek. “Beautiful,” he whispered as his eyes brimmed with tears. The baby suddenly opened her eyes, and Levi audibly gasped. Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald green color, just like Eren’s. Levi squeezed his eyes shut as tears made their way out and down his cheeks. 

Hanji looked over at Levi, seeing the usually-stoic captain shed tears was rarer than seeing a shooting star. It was if all of the emotions Levi had been bottling up for years were released all at once. He could hardly stand, so he sat down slowly in the chair next to where Eren lay unconscious.

“Eren,” he whispered, looking at the peaceful face of his lover in front of him. “She is so beautiful. She has your eyes, and my hair…” he chuckled quietly.

“She’s small, too,” Hanji joked as she began to clean Eren’s body.

“So she is,” Levi agreed, watching his daughter nuzzle against him for warmth. 

From behind them, light slowly started pouring into the dim room accompanied by the sound of the door creaking. In the doorway stood Mikasa and Armin, and behind them stood the rest of Eren’s friends. 

“We heard crying,” Armin said. He looked at Hanji who was cleaning Eren up, then moved his gaze to his captain who was sitting next to Eren with a small bundle in his arms.  
“You heard correct,” Hanji said as she stood up to face them, tossing the blood-soaked towel into corner of the room. “It wasn’t a parasite after all.” 

Mikasa’s eyes widened as she looked over at the captain. Eren had been pregnant all this time? And why was Captain Levi cuddling the baby so close… Her and Armin exchanged looks. 

“She’s the product of Eren and me,” Levi said, not taking his eyes off of the tiny baby in his arms. 

Mikasa’s widened eyes grew even wider. 

From behind the door, Jean burst into laughter. “Oh, shit! Eren slept with the captain!” He covered his mouth as he continued to laugh. 

“Aye Jean,” Levi said in a dark tone, “shut the hell up.” 

Jean’s eyes widened as he stopped laughing. “Aye, sir.” 

Connie rolled his eyes at Jean. 

“Is Eren alright?” Armin asked, looking at his unconscious friend. 

“He will be fine, but he’s going to be out for a few hours,” Hanji answered. “We should give them some space.” She stood in front of the door and motioned the rest of them out, then followed behind, closing the door behind herself.

Mikasa felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she stood with her back against the wall outside of the cabin. Eren had slept with the captain. Maybe it was just a drunken one-night-stand type of thing. Or maybe it was more. But regardless, Eren had a child now. A child that wasn’t hers. She knew that she was going to love this child dearly, but it didn’t stop her from feeling as if her entire world was just ripped away from her. 

“Mikasa,” Armin’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“Huh?” 

“Are you alright?” Armin asked as he closed the front door behind himself. 

“I’ll be fine,” she murmured. 

“You know you can talk to me,” Armin reassured her. 

Mikasa closed her eyes. “It hurts.”  
Armin looked up at his best friend with sadness in his eyes. Armin always knew, from the beginning, that Mikasa had feelings for Eren. Seeing her so crushed hurt him, too. “You know,” Armin began, “Eren still loves you.”

Mikasa opened her eyes, looking at Armin. 

“But you can’t force him to love you in the way that you want. That’s not good for either of you.”

Mikasa turned her gaze back to the night sky, watching the stars twinkle overhead. She laid her head back against the wood of the cabin. “I guess so.” Armin leaned back against the cabin beside her, and they both watched the stars, wondering what the next day would bring for them.


End file.
